You're Mine
by PixyStixBritt
Summary: Elizabeth and Will's daughter goes on a trip with Jack. Someone new enters Jack's life named Andres. No one knows whats going to happen now that Andres is in the picture. (bad summary but please read anyway)


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first Pirates of the Caribbean story. Please read it and I would greatly appreciate reviews! Oh, and I don't own PotC or the characters except for the ones that I created. So I hope you enjoy!**

**You're Mine**

**Chapter 1**

The sun was high in the sky, and the sky was bright blue and cloudless. On the cliff overlooking the bay of Port Royal, sat a young woman. She had long dark brown hair and green eyes. Covering her from the cool sea wind was a simple white dress that was loose and flowing in the ocean breeze. Wrapped around her shoulders, was a thin Spanish scarf of silk and covered with many different patterns and shades of blue.

She gazed out towards the horizon. As she scanned the water, a grin swept across her face. A ship was sailing into port Royal. The ship had black sails and was incredibly fast. The teenage girl jumped up from where she was sitting and ran to the docks to meet _The Black Pearl_. The first person to board off the ship was a tall man with black hair intertwined with beads under his black captain hat. He was nonother than the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Jack!" the girl shouted.

"Krista, love, I should have known that you would be the first to greet me."

"Of course, Captain."

Jack laughed and exclaimed in his Jack Sparrow way, "Happy birthday, Krista Darling! And you're wearing that scarf I gave you that I -uh- _found_ in Spain."

Jack and Krista walked home where everyone was waiting was waiting to celebrate Krista's 15th birthday. During the walk, Krista asked Jack if he found anything while he was away.

"Oh, we did find a marvolous little island of which the crew named Sparrow Island." Jack paused. "Ironically, I don't know if it's named after me or the fact that the island is swarmed with sparrows."

It was Krista's turn to laugh. They reached the mansion that was owned by Krista's parents, William and Elizabeth Turner. When Krista opened the great door, her parents, other relatives, the house servants, and a few of her school friends shouted happy birthday.

Krista grinned and walked over to her guests. Jack walked over to Will and Elizabeth.

"I can't believe she's already fifteen. I remember when she was a young one and called me Uncle Jack." Jack told them.

"Yes, she is getting older, but, she's becoming more distant. She spends almost nine hours a day gazing out into the ocean." Elizabeth said.

"Yes, that's what I want to talk to you about."

Will and Elizabeth exchanged a secretive glance. "What are you talking about, Sparrow?" Will asked him caustiously.

"Well, Mate, I've been thinking, and i was wondering if my birthday present for Krista was a good one..."

"And what is the birthday present?" The Turner couple asked in unison.

"Well, you see, Krista obviously loves the ocean and I want... her to sail with me for awhile." Jack finished quickly.

"What!?" Elizabeth said loudly.

"Actually, I don't think thats such a bad idea." Will then said.

"What!?" Elizabeth repeated. "I am sorry Jack, but I don't know. The ocean is dangerous."

Jack was looking at Will almost unbelievingly and then turned to Elizabeth. "Beth, -is it alright if I call you Beth- well, Elizabeth," Jack continued without waiting for an answer, "she loves the ocean and you know she is fascinated with my pirate stories. And, she will be perfectly safe. I and of course Anamaria won't let anything happen to her."

"I know, but still, I don't know... if it's a good idea." After some more convincing from Jack and a little help from Will, Elizabeth gave in.

"Oy, Krista, come 'ere, a tick." Jack called across the large mansion room.

"What is it?" She asked as she walked over.

"How would you like to sail with me for a while?"

"Really?! I would love to!"

"Great, we'll set sail tomorrow. Will, Elizabeth, how 'bout I bring her back in 'bout a month?"

Elizabeth imediately countered Jack's time length. "Oh no no no, a week is plenty long enough."

"But Mother!"

"But Beth!"

"No 'buts'. You can't be out there for too long." The mother told her daughter then turned to Jack, "Jack, I'm sorry but she's not used to the water like you are."

"Please, just one short month?"

"One week."

"Three weeks."

"One and a half." Elizabeth argued.

"Two and a half." Jack argued back.

"Two weeks."

"Fine, two weeks." Jack finally agreed.

Will just stood there, watching the whole argument in silence.

"Oh thank you, Mum. I promise, you won't regret it."

"I sure hope so, now go tend to your guests." Elizabeth said.

"Yes, Ma'am," and she hurried off. Elizabeth turned to her husband and glared softly at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Thanks for all the help." Mrs. Turner said sarcasticlly.

Krista stood on one of the docks of Port Royal, saying goodbye.

"Oh thank you so much for letting me go, Mother."

"Yes, I know. Just please, be careful, Dear." Elizabeth said, much more calmly than she was the day before.

"Oh, don't worry, Mother. I'll just be sailing in the middle of the ocean above Davy Jones' Locker in an old boat -er ship- with a bunch of old pirates with Jack as the captain. What could go wrong with that?" Krista said mockingly and Elizabeth's face went white. "Relax, Mum, I'm just kidding. Nothing will go wrong. Nothing will happen. I bet the most exciting thing that will happen is I might get to see a dolphin or two."

"Yes, I guess you're right, hun."

Will was helping Jack get ready to head out. "Remember, Sparrow, she better be back here within two weeks, no later. And if she wants to come home early, you bring her home."

"Of course, Commodore." Jack said with a mocking bow.

Krista was waving towards Port Charles and suddenly, Will's face went as pale as his wife's had a bit earlier.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"They...they're...going to Tortuga." Will said worrily.

Elizabeth looked at him and nearly whispered. "Oh no, Will, they can't. Jack should have enough sense not to take a 15 year old girl to Tortuga... Not Tortuga!"

A/N:I know its not that good but please review anyway and I'll love you forever and ever. :) Next chapter coming


End file.
